


The Neighbor

by Effystein



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fuckbuddies, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Rivals, Secret Relationship, its in portuguese gringo, makeout
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effystein/pseuds/Effystein
Summary: Havia um dia específico do mês - ou da semana, caso a sorte decida facilitar suas vidas um pouquinho - onde Eduardo ficava a tarde inteira observando a paisagem da janela da cozinha. Com uma caneca em mãos que raramente chegava até a boca, e um olhar distante. Jon pensava que era porque ele gostava de ver as crianças caindo e chorando pelo joelho ralado.Deus, quão errado ele estava.
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 9





	The Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> ye

Aquele era um dos famigerados dias em que Eduardo ficava com um estranho bom humor.

Não gritava, não os xingava, não os socava quando bem entendia. Simplesmente agia como se não os odiasse como se isso realmente fosse verdade pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

Havia até alguns casos em que Eduardo os dava bom dia e fazia café da manhã!

Não que fosse uma coisa ruim. De forma alguma. Era o dia mais aguardado da semana - isso quando tinham sorte e não esperavam meses - pelos seus colegas de quarto, tanto quanto um feriado comemorativo que só eles tinham a sorte de vivenciar.

Nas tardes desses dias, ele balançava constantemente uma caneca de café em uma das mãos, sem nunca realmente levá-la até os seus lábios, em frente à uma das janelas da cozinha, como um predador pacientemente esperando por uma presa desavisada, observando silenciosamente a paisagem por de trás do vidro.

Além disso, era uma das poucas vezes em ele não carregava uma carranca orgulhosa e assustadora nas feições, e isso só deixava mais claro o quanto ele genuinamente apreciava aquelas tardes. 

Talvez porque ele gostava de ver as crianças caindo das bicicletas e chorando pelo joelho ralado? Jon não duvidava que fosse isso mesmo. 

Ou,  _ talvez _ , ele odiasse os vizinhos fracassados da casa ao lado - especialmente o de moletom verde - o suficiente para gostar de ficar os bisbilhotando…?

_ "Pfff _ ....  _ não! Que idéia idiota"  _ Jon pensou consigo mesmo, rindo da estupidez daquele pensamento  _ "Ele tem coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar bisbilhotando aqueles bobões" _ completou.

Na verdade, apesar de conhecê-lo por muitos anos, Jon não tinha muita certeza. Na última vez que perguntou, levou um esporro e uma marca de mão bem vermelha no pescoço. Então, resolveu apenas guardar suas perguntas para si mesmo.

Não o culpava, na verdade. Longe disso. Eduardo tinha seu próprio jeito de se expressar e Jon o entendia. Seja lá oque diabos ele estivesse fazendo, deveria ser pessoal e significativo para ser feito apenas por ele.

_ Apesar de isso não significar que Jon deixava de se sentir imensamente curioso sobre isso. _

De qualquer forma, enquanto suas dúvidas não fossem tiradas, a primeira opção era a que mais fazia sentido e a com mais probabilidade de ser a correta.

Jon sabia como Eduardo ficava quando Edd estava por perto. O vizinho idiota que não passava de uma cópia barata do latino com um gosto horrível para bebidas.

Ele o  _ odiava, _ mais do que a versão normal do refrigerante que ele era tão obcecado - até mais do que ele e Mark juntos, provavelmente -. Era possível ver fogo ardente saindo em suas pupilas sempre que se encontravam, e era um verdadeiro milagre que nunca tenham grudado no pescoço um do outro.

Quer dizer, isso tinha diminuído com o tempo até parar totalmente, mas estes eram detalhes banais.

Era impossível que ele gostasse de observar aquele bando de sem noção por aí. Jon deveria parar de pensar nessas coisas.

E o pensamento só se concretizou de vez quando, por breves segundos enquanto passava por detrás dele em uma dessas tardes, conseguiu ver uma silhueta esverdeada e sorridente na paisagem do vidro, distraidamente jogando água nas plantas no quintal - água escura, aparentemente...? - com uma mangueira, e o vislumbre da carranca que era tão familiar lentamente retornando ao rosto de Eduardo.

Havia um pequeno vislumbre de tristeza, também.  _ Mas porquê? _ A presença de Edd era tão incômoda que Eduardo devia sentir vontade de chorar.

Também, dentre todas aquelas ocasiões em que teve a chance de observá-lo uma vez ou outra em seu passatempo aparentemente favorito, aquela, provavelmente, fora a primeira em que o viu de fato levar a caneca somente usada como enfeite até os lábios.

O homem não estava se importando muito com oque estava fazendo - ou apenas não havia o notado -, concentrado demais para prestar atenção no ambiente ao seu redor, então, Jon resolveu se aproximar sorrateiramente e juntar-se à ele naquela atividade. Não tão perto, é claro, para não irritá-lo e ganhar outra contusão de presente na pele e nem acabar sem querer arruinando aquele dia.

Caramba, ele devia o odiar muito para ficar tanto tempo o encarando daquele jeito.

Pelo reflexo no vidro, ele pôde vêr. Edd mantinha um sorriso no rosto. Ele conseguia ter uma aura amigável mesmo estando distraído. Jon nunca havia tido uma chance de trocar alguma palavra com ele sem estar acompanhado de seus dois colegas de quarto. O pouco que já vira daquele cara eram suas reações exageradamente irritadas de quando se encontrava com Eduardo e as piadas terríveis que o ouvia lançar à seus amigos, no entanto, isso não o fazia ter uma má impressão dele.

Claro que oque Eduardo vivia praguejando sobre seu péssimo gosto para bebidas e outras coisas no geral influenciaram muito sua opinião, porém, Jon ainda conseguia vê-lo como um cara legal - por mais que ele demonstrasse o contrário para seu colega de quarto.

Edd estava sempre fazendo os outros rirem e deixando o clima mais descontraído apenas com sua presença. Não era atoa que ele era comprimentado por todo mundo que esbarrava com ele. Jon estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca sentira nenhuma vontade de ser amigo dele em algum momento, no entanto, não restaria nem um pedacinho de si para contar história se Eduardo soubesse disso.

Começando a ficar entediado, Jon inclinou mais a cabeça para ter uma visão mais ampla da janela, e acabou que notou outra presença ao lado do vizinho.

Uma moça bonita de cabelo loiro e olhos puxados conversava animadamente com ele do outro lado da cerca. Ambos pareciam muito entretidos na conversa, enquanto a carranca do amigo ao seu lado só parecia se intensificar.

Jon demorou alguns segundos para absorver aquela descoberta. Ele rapidamente moveu seu olhar para Eduardo - que parecia um predador mais do que nunca -, para logo voltar às duas figuras lá fora. Confusão estava estampada em sua face, mas assim que a realização o atingiu, no impulso, ele apoiou uma das mãos afetuosamente no ombro de Eduardo.

Esse ato pareceu ter o acordado de um transe muito intenso no segundo em que o tocou. O homem soltou um leve suspiro surpreso, finalmente tirando os olhos das janela e o levando para o pequeno afago em seu ombro. Ele franziu a testa mais uma vez em confusão e aborrecimento quando encontrou o olhar acolhedor e melancólico de Jon direcionado para ele.

— O quê...? — ele começou, rígido, a irritação irradiando em sua voz.

— Eu sei como se sente, Eduardo — Jon sorriu genuinamente em apoio — Mas há muitas outras sereias por aí, eu tenho certeza que você vai encontrar alguém tão especial quanto você algum dia!

Quando o silêncio fora sua única resposta por alguns segundos, ele acreditou por breves momentos que havia prestado alguma ajuda para o amigo. Que se manteve o encarando na mesma posição por tempo demais após sua fala.

Ele achou adorável a forma com que o latino enrubeceu de vergonha e engasgou com a própria saliva enquanto tentava dizer algo, como uma criança que acabara de ser pega fazendo algo inapropriado. Mas ele realmente não entendeu porque levou um soco depois disso.

Maldito Edd, porque tinha que conseguir toda a atenção das garotas para si mesmo? Que otário.

**_[✖✖✖]_ **

— Edd, você vai jogar a bola hoje ou precisamos esperar até amanhã? - A voz de Tom o acordou de seus pensamentos. Edd olhou os arredores mais uma vez, um pouco ansioso por não estar encontrando oque queria, antes de encarar o amigo sem olhos novamente. Frustração e leve curiosidade estampada em sua face, enquanto Matt parecia se divertir fazendo malabarismos com as bolas atrás dele. - Sério, o que tem de tão interessante na casa dos vizinhos?

— Você não vai querer saber. - ele respondeu, inclinando as duas mãos acima da cabeça e ameaçando lançar a bola de basquete.

— Tanto faz, só joga essa porra logo aqui - o outro exigiu, começando a perder a paciência com a demora, e logo após isso Edd impulsionou a bola com toda sua força para frente.

Da mesma janela em que sempre ficava, Eduardo o observava de longe.

Não era sua intenção voltar tão cedo para aquela janela. Seu mau humor estava longe de passar, e julgando pelo incidente em que quase fora pego pelo idiota do Jon fazendo algo que nem ele mesmo queria admitir, isso iria demorar.

Ainda estava estava frustrado. Mais com o garoto em si do que consigo mesmo, mas não era culpa dele. Apesar de estar inutilmente tentando se convencer disso.

Não era ele que estava o fazendo pensar bobagens e demasiadamente aparecendo em sua cabeça em momentos aleatórios como outro meliante, afinal, mas não era como se Eduardo estivesse dando atenção à isso.

Agora, repetindo oque ele havia dito à si mesmo pelo menos umas trinta vezes desde aquele dia;

_ "Não tem nada demais ele conversar com outras pessoas. Ele fala com quem ele quiser, se quiser ficar ainda por cima, tanto faz, não importa, eu não me importo"  _ e outras diversas outras frases daquele tipo.

De fato, ele não se importava  _ \- claro que não, de jeito nenhum. Pff, que ideia _ -, aquilo que ambos tinham não passava de algo totalmente sem compromisso e carnal. Por que caralhos iria se sentir incomodado com ele se envolvendo com outras pessoas?

Era completamente normal. Ele pensou, enquanto se concentrava em pensar qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele evento. 

Foi quando Edd não conseguiu agarrar a bola pela terceira vez naquele joguinho estúpido que estavam jogando à horas que o britânico finalmente o notou.

Nesse momento, o nervosismo do britânico se esvaiu, como se tivesse encontrado tudo que precisava, e ele imediatamente sorriu para seu vizinho.

Uma mistura de alegria em vê-lo e outra coisa que conheciam bem.

O latino, por sua vez, devolveu o sorriso, não se sentindo envergonhado por ter sido flagrado observando seu suposto arqui-inimigo, muito pelo contrário, honestamente. 

Quando o rapaz lançou o objeto para longe de novo, seus olhares se encontraram novamente, demorando muito mais do que a última vez.

Haviam tantas coisas naquele olhar que Eduardo se sentiu sem fôlego.

Aquele tipo de olhar, ardente, sem pudor, era seu favorito entre todos os que Edd lhe lançava. Principalmente quando a cerca branca que dividia seus jardins eram a única coisa que os separava, quando apenas os dois sabiam oque estava acontecendo, quando os idiotas de seus amigos achavam que não havia nada além de ódio em suas brigas.

Porra, a cada segundo que passava, ele se sentia mais ansioso para a noite que demorava a chegar.

Edd, por sua vez, não se sentia diferente.

Honestamente, ele gostava quando pegava o latino o olhando pela janela, uma vez ou outra. Ele tinha o ar intimidante de um caçador. Os movimentos firmes e olhar frio, mas não era assustador para ele - era  _ excitante. _

Ele se perguntava oque Eduardo iria fazer consigo quando---

De repente, sentiu a bola batendo com uma força descomunal em seu rosto, tão forte que o lançou para trás, o derrubando na grama.

— Eu te avisei, seu idiota - ele ouviu Tom dizer com humor à alguns metros de distância, enquanto Matt corria preocupado em sua direção.

— Me desculpa, Edd! Eu estava mirando na janela dos vizinhos! Está se sentindo bem?

O britânico grunhiu de dor, piscando forte algumas vezes tentando normalizar sua visão desfocada novamente nos dois amigos. Antes de lhes responder que estava tudo bem e continuar o jogo como se nada tivesse acontecido, olhou uma última vez para a casa que fora sua perdição, para logo perceber que seu vizinho não estava mais lá.

Ele se sentiu um tanto decepcionado por isso.

Podia ouvir a risada cínica e debochada dele em sua cabeça. Rindo gloriosamente de sua desgraçada - não somente da bolada que estava se referindo -, e após isso, suspirou.

Havia ganhado uma dor de cabeça por causa dele, mas de qualquer forma, havia entendido o recado. Faria-o pagar de outra forma depois.

**_[✖✖✖]_ **

Jon não conseguia dormir. Sua mente estava perturbada demais para conseguir fazê-lo e isso era um tremendo saco, porque ele realmente estava morrendo de sono.

Seus dias especiais do mês estavam demorando um pouco mais do que o habitual para ocorrerem novamente.

Eduardo estava mais arisco. Ele não havia se aproximado da janela desde aquele dia e muito menos olhado diretamente para ele. Também, toda vez que o fazia, Jon sentia que ele estava o fuzilando mentalmente com os olhos, então ele também estava o evitando, de certa forma.

De qualquer forma, isso não o fazia se sentir menos mal.

Não que Eduardo fosse entender o lado dele ou qualquer coisa parecida, mas Jon realmente pensou que estava fazendo a coisa certa quando tentou consolá-lo naquele dia.

Ele podia ser grosseiro,  _ frio, bruto, agressivo, malcriado e... etc _ , as vezes, mas Jon acreditava que havia algo bom dentro dele lá no fundo, apesar disso.

_ Eduardo estava fragilizado, que motivo teria para não estender a mão à ele? _ Ele pensou, claramente não se lembrando do quão incontáveis eles eram.

Pensando nisso, Jon se lembrou que ele costumava ser menos rude quando ainda estava namorando com Laurel - talvez a única época em que ele tenha sido genuinamente feliz em muito tempo -. Completamente diferente nos tempos da escola - onde podia até dizer com certeza que foram melhores amigos naquela época -, e até melhorado consideravelmente nos últimos meses - por algum motivo que Jon não fazia ideia - e por esse exato motivo. Por pensar que ainda havia um restinho daquele Eduardo de antigamente lá dentro, ele pensou que estaria tudo bem em se aproximar daquela forma.

Bom, algo que se provou totalmente errado apenas quando percebeu que seu punho estava se aproximando um pouquinho demais do rosto dele...

Jon respirou fundo, puxando todo o ar que conseguia para dentro dos pulmões, esperando que houvesse algum tipo de coragem em forma de oxigênio, e levantou a cabeça do travesseiro.

Provavelmente aquilo seria inútil, comparando à todas as outras vezes em que o latino ficara irritado com ele, mas de qualquer forma, ainda valia a pena tentar.

E então, subitamente, um barulho de algo grande caindo no chão no cômodo ao lado quebrou o clima reconfortante e silencioso da casa, e junto todo o seu foco instantâneamente se desviou de seu objetivo.

Jon se levantou lentamente da cama e encostou os pés no chão frio, sentindo um leve desconforto pela troca rápida de temperatura, e então saltou para fora dela.

Com passos cautelosos, ele se aproximou de sua porta, pressionando um de seus ouvidos na madeira, e se concentrou em ficar o mais quieto possível para conseguir captar qualquer movimento no outro cômodo.

Por alguns segundos, ele não ouviu nada além dos tics repetitivos do relógio da parede, mas de repente, outro barulho foi ouvido. Dessa vez de algo sendo jogado da parede, e assim os piores tipos de pensamentos vieram em sua cabeça.

Era um ladrão, certamente um ladrão. Ou um assassino, ou um maluco que gostava de dar cabeçadas em paredes. Droga, e se fosse tudo isso junto?! Oque ele faria?

A primeira ideia que teve foi se esconder embaixo da cama e ficar o mais quieto possível para o invasor não descobri-lo, mas ele logo pensou em Mark e Eduardo, e que eles provavelmente continuavam dormindo.

_ — Porque você sumiu todos esses dias? _

_ — Você se importa? _

_ — É claro, eu senti tua falta. _

Ainda em pânico, Jon resolveu tentar abrir alguns míseros centímetros para conseguir enxergar oque quer que estivesse causando esse alvoroço no outro cômodo. Não muito, para não ter perigo de ser descoberto. Seria só uma espiadinha, não teria perigo se fosse rápido.

Girou a maçaneta e abriu uma pequena fresta. A visão limitada que tinha dela mais a escuridão que cobria a casa não o permitiu ver nada além da camisa esverdeada de Eduardo pressionando alguém.

Oh, graças aos céus! Ele estava acordado e agora tudo ficaria bem. Jon se aliviou completamente, e então abriu mais um pouco sua porta na expectativa de ver o invasor levando um soco bem dado no rosto.

Nada cobria sua visão além da pouca iluminação da sala quando botou toda sua cabeça pra fora e...

...Edd?

Edd estava invadindo a casa deles? Ué, mas eles não pareciam estar brigando ou algo assim, e mesmo que aqueles movimentos fossem de fato de uma luta, eles não estavam… _uh,_ _perto demais?_

Acabou que, quando ele tentou se inclinar um pouquinho mais para frente para ter uma visão mais ampla, a porta a acabou fazendo barulho, e no mesmo segundo, ambos os homens moveram suas cabeças em direção à ele.

Quando se deu conta, a porta havia aberto mais do que planejava, e agora ambos haviam lhe descoberto.

De fato, ambos não estavam brigando. Eduardo tinha as mãos na cintura e no pescoço do britânico, enquanto este estava pressionando contra a parede, agarrando sua seu cabelo, com uma das pernas o envolvendo e as bocas---

_ Oh. _

Agora, quem enrubecera de vergonha fora o próprio Jon. A realização o atingiu como um tapa dolorido na cara. Céus, agora tudo fazia sentido! Ele não estava gostando da moça loira conversando com Edd, ele estava gostando do próprio---

— Jon, dá pra você SUMIR DAQUI?! - Eduardo gritou em um sussurro, porque além de estar de madrugada, também havia outro morador dormindo naquela hora.

Apesar da escuridão, ele podia ver que havia um tom muito intenso de rosa nas bochechas dos dois homens. Uma pontada de tristeza apareceu em seu peito quando notou a leve expressão de medo nos olhos do amigo, seja lá por qual razão, se fora por puro susto ou apenas por estar muito surpreso, ele se apressou em certificá-lo que estava tudo bem.

Com o mesmo olhar acolhedor que lhe deu há algumas semanas atrás, Jon sorriu, com todo seu coração, e sussurrou.

— Eu disse que você iria encontrar alguém especial um dia, Eduardo!

E depois, adentrou seu quarto novamente.

— Do quê que ele tá falando? — Edd perguntou, alguns longos e desconfortáveis segundos depois de ter conseguido absorver aquela cena. Era bem visível a ansiedade dele em sua voz.

O latino agradeceu mentalmente por ele não poder ver o rosa se intensificando em suas bochechas daquele ângulo.

— Não faço a menor ideia - mentiu, mas logo mudando de assunto para o outro não ter tempo de perceber isso - preciso dar um jeito de fazê-lo ficar de bico fechado depois.

— Se preocupa com isso depois,  _ numêro uno,  _ chega mais...

— Não é nem assim que se fala, idiota — ele franziu o cenho. Falara um pouco com mais grossura do que planejava, mas Edd já estava acostumado com isso.

— Não é  _ numerô unô _ ? é  _ numerô tres _ então? ou  _ quatrô… cincô _ ?

Eduardo revirou os olhos, soltando a risada que estava inutilmente tentando segurar.

— Edd, só cala a boca.

E antes que pudesse lançar mais alguma piada, a boca do latino foi pressionada contra dele.

Ele odiava o gosto de cola diet, era a coisa mais abominável que já havia tomado em sua vida, no entanto, ficava estranhamente bom na língua de Eduardo.

Deduziu que tudo que odiava só ficava bom nele.


End file.
